The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anagallis plant, botanically known as Anagallis monelli, previously identified with code number UNH U70-5 and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wildcat Pink’.
The new Anagallis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham, N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anagallis plants with freely and early flowering habit.
The new Anagallis originated from a hybridization made by the Inventor on Feb. 2, 2001 in Durham, N.H. between two proprietary selections of Anagallis monelli, not patented, identified as code number UNH 957-8, and UNH 957-4. A single plant from the resulting progeny identified as code number UNH 0184-1 was selfed on Jun. 6, 2001. The new Anagallis was selected as a single plant from the resulting F2 progeny on the basis of its plant habit and novel flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since Nov. 15, 2001, in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Anagallis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.